Appuls
The APPULs are a type of apple that is usually controlled by Applejack, although many are also independent of Applejack's will. Some also have their own leaders, such as Black Appul and Admiral Appul. Characteristics Most Appuls usually look like red apples, although some can also be green or yellow. At Applejack's will, an Appul will fall out of the sky and hit someone. The Appuls are bent on world domination. Many of them tend to be silent, although some do have their own voices: some speak like humans, and some speak like Reapers. History They and the Reapers had several attempts to take over Equestria, with Applejack's help, but all of them usually ended in failure. During the time of "The Great Appul War (PART 1)" and "The Great Appul War (PART 2)", they might had taken over Ponyville to wage war against the Oranges. Perhaps after the war against the Oranges and Chester ended in victory, theyleft Canterlot Castle either due to their lack of interest, or because they were expelled. Notable members Great Appul The Great Appul was a winged Appul that Applejack met in "Prologue". He/It/They chose Applejack as the leader of the Appuls. He also appears at the end of "Hospital Visit". Muscular Appul This particular Appul appeared at "Dating" and "Barncoming" as a peculiar antagonist. He/It was defeated by Pinkie Pie, who became into Kenshirō. Appul Fighters In "Vengeance, Thy Name Is Apples", several Appuls were modified to resemble TIE fighters, and to help Black Appul conquer Equestria. Black Appul (See also: ''Black Appul.)'' Admiral Appul In "The Great Appul War (PART 1)", Admiral Appul was the leader of the Appuls in their war against the Oranges. For refusing to disclose the location of the recently-acquired Appul Blaster (fearing that Applejack will be more likely to reveal its location if she if forced to do so), he was killed by Chester the Cheetah. He is most likely male. Cadet Appul (See also: ''Queen Chrysalis.)'' Cadet Appul was just a mere member of Admiral Appul's army, and was placed in charge of retrieving the Appul Blaster. When she and another soldier were ambushed by Oranged, she used the Appul Blaster to kill them and escape, but she also damaged the Appul Blaster in the process. Before she was about to throw the broken Appul Blaster down a cliff, Applejack fought against her. After both of them failed to defeat each other, Cadet Appul decided to reveal her true form: the Queen of the Changelings. Like her true identity, she is most likely female. Gallery Battlestation.png|Black Appul's battleship. appulsbattlestation.png Appulfighters.png Blackappulsgames.png|(From "Vengeance, Thy Name is Apples", Black Appul and two of his soldiers playing a video-game. File:EQUESTRIA_GIRLS_(the_parody_series)_but_only_when_Appuls_are_on_screen Trivia * The Appuls are based on a real species of fruit-bearing plants, apples (Malus pumila), which develop from pollinated flowers sprouting from trees. ** Apples are a delicious food that is also consumed and enjoyed by horses. ** Applejack (from the original show) is a pony who is an apple farmer. Her legs are strong enough to kick trees, causing to drop their apples into buckets. * ?]]Similar sentient apples also appear in a comic for the original show, "The Night of the Living Apples", in which the apples in Sweet Apple Acres come to life due to meteors imbued with Nightmare Moon's magic. See also * Fruit, for similar characters, including the hostile Oranges. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Races Category:Overlord Hasbro's creations Category:Groups Category:The Great Appul War Category:Coincidences